As The World Falls Down
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Valentine and Draculaura are having a romantic moment during the ball. ONE-SHOT.


**Title: As The World Falls Down**

**Main Pairing: Valentine/Draculaura**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Monster High!**

* * *

All night at the ballroom, Draculaura (wearing a hot pink colonial lolita ball gown with long sleeves and black in the middle of the skirt along with her hair tied in a loose bun ) was staring at Valentine. He was so beautiful in his own elegance but Draculaura knew better that no one ever call him a mama's boy. How she wanted to gather the courage from ever fiber of her being to just walk up to the young man and introduce hersef? Maybe start a conversation but above all, she wanted to dance. Just one. Not too much to ask for, right?

"Draculaura, are you okay? A voice came from behind. The vampire girl turned to see Clawdeen next to her.

"I'm fine, Clawdeen," she said, "I'm just chilling out."

"Don't tell me you're staring at Valentine, are you?"

That is when Valentine is shown talking to vampire girls before giving a wink at Draculaura who smiled at him.

"Valentine..." Draculaura said dreamily while Clawdeen looks at her in concern.

"Uh, Draculaura?" the wolf girl asked while Draculaura snaps out of it.

"What?"

"Are you in love with him again?"

"Never before."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes before walking away. "Well, I gotta go get some punch. Good luck of what you are doing." Valentine smiled as he saw Draculaura walking towards him. He had finally finished talking with the other vampire girls who are walking away somewhere else.

"Good evening, Ms. Draculaura." he said. "I see that you enjoyed the party quite well."

"Yes," Draculaura said, "I like to thank you for inviting me to your place."

"You're welcome. It's so nice to hear that you are absolutely love my mansion."

The vampire girl blushed as she smiled brightly at him.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Draculaura?" Valentine said, taking his hand out in front of her.

"Sure." she said before taking his hand while he lead her to the dance floor as they began to slow dancing to the music while everyone else joined together to celebrate it and bask in its glory and holiness.

He spun her around the floor with just as much care as a gentile would possess and that definitely was Valentine. They both smiled at each other as they continued dancing. Meanwhile, Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona and Ghoulia are watching the whole thing.

"Whoa, look at them go." Lagoona squealed in happiness, referring to Valentine and Draculaura. "They will make a cutest couple ever."

"Even though, I love spending time with Deuce," Cleo said, "I gotta say that this Vampire boy is not so bad."

"I know, right? At least Draculaura did the right thing." Frankie said.

_"I agreed." _Ghoulia added, _"Come on, guys, let's leave Draculaura and her lover alone."_

"Right." Frankie said, walking away. As Lagoona, Cleo and Ghoulia followed after her, Clawdeen looks at Draculaura one last time before joining the others. We could see that her lips curved into a small smile.

"Valentine," Draculaura said in concern, "Why aren't we dancing to the music?"

Sure enough, Valentine and Draculaura are dancing so slowly as they held their hands.

"Oh, it's only because I wasn't pay attention to it." he explained, "Let's dance slowly like we did in the old days."

The vampire girl blushed as she let out a small smile, "I remember at that time...I'd just learned the waltz...I could only dance it slowly." After several hours of dancing, Valentine takes her by the hand, leading her outside for fresh air. When Valentine takes Draculaura outside (in the balcony), he lifts her chin up and pointed to the sky as they can see three clouds (belong to Valentine) making a heart. Draculaura smiled as she looks at it, dreamily while Valentine smiled at her.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful." she said, looking at him, "I feel like I can see heaven up there."

"But that's not all." He gets down one knee before pulling out a small box in front of her.

When he opened it, revealing a ring with a hot pink charm, he said to her, "Ms. Draculaura, will you marry me?"

Draculaura was breathless when Valentine said this. Then she finally spoke up and said, "Oh, Valentine! Of course I'll marry you!" Then, she and Valentine embraced each other, romantically before sharing a kiss.

* * *

Later, Draculaura was walking home with her friends, feeling like she was on the clouds.

"Are you alright?" Frankie asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." Draculaura said.

"Then why are you smiling?" Clawdeen asked.

"Because I'm getting married." Draculaura anwered.

"What?" the other girls asked in shock.

"Valentine proposed to me tonight." Draculaura explained.

It took a few moments to sink in before Lagoona exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

"You're going to be a perfect bride!" Cleo said.

_"That means we can go shopping for a wedding dress before your wedding." _Ghoulia added.

"Shopping spree, here we come!" Frankie shouted as she and the girls (including Draculaura) ran off together, going shopping for buying a wedding dress for Draculaura.

The End


End file.
